1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring data between computers. In particular, apparatus which is programmable to enable computers having different architectures to communicate efficiently is described.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of computers of various types, sizes and architectures within enterprises is well-known. Unfortunately, however, data residing in one computer often needs to be accessed by other computers. Because these computers may be of different sizes, types or architectures, data transfer may not always be fast and efficient.
This problem has been addressed in the prior art in a variety of manners. One solution is to provide a custom interface box for each unique combination of computers. Obviously, this would require the design, development, manufacture and support of a great number of unique products since the number of possible combinations of computers available is significant. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a single apparatus that can be programmed to provide a communications interface suitable for most data communications requirements.